Just a little more
by Onigami Link
Summary: Rikku has a crush on someone from her homeland... But, never having kissed anyone before, she is in search of a "teacher". But was choosing Auron the right thing? (Aurikku)
1. Lesson 1

**So, I recently started playing FFX HD Remastered Version ^-^ I actually wanted to play FFX again 2 years ago, but somehow my CD from 2002 is so old and loved that it got scratches all over and freezes ingame every 5 minutes So luckily, they made a remake for PS3... Sadly, without my nice saves of 80.000 HP per person and almost all ultimate weapons ;/ Oh well, I will re-farm! (less time if I get my job at the vet's this friday... all wish me luck, anyway!)**

**Oh well. Btw, my FF7 story is not cancelled, I was just hoping for more reviews... *hides* **

**The first time I played FFX, I actually was too occupied by loving Tidus x Yuna to notice Aurikku. But now that I did, I wrote 2 chapters of this within a day XD **

**This story will be a 3 chapter short, sweet one. Rating will change to T later. :3 **

**Anyway, enjoy, and let me know what you think!**

* * *

The morning sun shone through the leaves in Macalania forest, making the crystals on the floor as well as the trees glow beautifully in the light, as Yuna and her guardians entered the area. A slight mist was visible, floating through the glittering grass, the bushes and over the cool ground. This place seemed cold in general, but now it was still lightly frozen from the night that had gone by.

Yuna and Tidus walked ahead, talking and laughint happily. Kimahri marched behind the summoner quietly, followed by Lulu and Wakka sort of arguing about irrelevant things. For a change, Auron didn't come in last, it was someone else: Rikku.

The blonde Al Bhed had her arms wrapped around her upper body tightly, shivering. When the group had decamped this morning, she had refused a cloak from the dark haired swordsman offered in order for her to get warmer. Her only problem was her not being used to this kind of cold climate - since she had been born in the desert, she loved the sun and seemed nowhere near eager to travel through cold areas. However, she would endure everything for her cousin Yuna to complete her pilgrimage.

There was no way she would let any of them down, so bearing with the cold, it was. That it wasn't an easy task for her was obvious. Whenever she would fall behind, Auron would cast her a weird glance until she caught up again. That way, he was somewhat taking care of her - and she appreciated it.

As the sun went up higher in the sky, the temperature rose and the cold mist disappeared. Not completely, but enough to bring Rikku back ahead of the group.

After fighting off a few enemies, they decided to take a small break under a large tree.

Rikku took the time to think about another thing that had been bothering her recently. After having been home again, she had met an old childhood friend in the desert and remembered the small crush she used to have on him... Though, unfortunately, she had noticed how it wasn't gone yet, it had only become stronger from meeting him once again. It was the first time that the young Al Bhed felt this way about anyone - and it confused her greatly. At that time, she had been unable to express her feelings for him in any way, caused by her insecurity. All that had lead to an awkward goodbye between the two, Rikku merely stating she would return after the pilgrimage - but never confessing to him or making any movements.

There had been one moment when they both stood in front of each other after their goodbyes, gazing into eachothers eyes... but when he had leaned down a bit, Rikku's mind had panicked, which caused her to turn and walk away instead. Later, when she had thought back, she had noticed that she had most likely skipped a kiss... unwillingly, of course. However, at that moment, she had just been too confused and inexperienced and that upset her.

How was she supposed to do any of these kinds of things when she met him again? How was she supposed to know how to be affectionate, or... how to kiss?

The first idea she got sounded incredibly silly in her head. Getting someone to teach her. Who? And how? It wasn't like she was at home and could ask a longtime friend for such a favor. She had heard it from her brother that he had practiced with one of his friends. But this was different... She wasn't at home. She was with her cousin Yuna and her guardians. It wouldn't be easy to find a "teacher"... The longer she thought about it, the more she realized that there wouldn't be another way to learn it. Surely someone would understand her situation. It had to be a guy, though. Rikku wasn't one to follow Yevon's teachings by all means, but kissing her cousin or Lulu just seemed weird to her.

When she took a look around her group, she noticed Kimahri first. No offense to him, she thought, but kissing a human or a Ronso was probably a different thing... So, scratch that. Who else was there? Wakka. The way he was sitting close to Lulu, bickering in a loving way - she would have felt bad to interrupt wherever their relationship was going. Then, the last one in sight - Tidus. Okay, there was not much speaking against him - he sure was a good guy, but not really the teacher type. Also, he was like a brother to Rikku and it would feel weird to even ask him. He would probably laugh and think of it as a joke... and the young Al Bhed really didn't want to embarrass herself over this topic any more.

By now she had run out of options, as there was nobody else here-

"Ah!", she suddenly jumped up, as if bitten by a Basilisk. Some of the group gave her a strange look, but settled back to their activities when they noticed it only was Rikku.

"Where is Auron? Huh?" The blonde girl moved her hands up to her head, mimicking a person using binoculars, jumping around hectially in the process.

"'Think I saw 'im going there.", Wakka mentioned, pointing to the way on the left of their camp. Him and Lulu then resumed their talk, but the young girl was already storming off, anyway.

The elder swordsman sure wasn't the perfect choice for this job, but to Rikku he seemed down to earth and serious enough to at least consider it.

It was nothing special, really. Just a simple, tiny favor to make the Al Bheds life easier for the future. When she spied him a few minutes walk away from the camp, she hesitated a second, anyway.

Stepping closer to the man leaning against a sparkling crystal tree, she felt his gaze suddenly fixed on her.

"Are we leaving already?" He asked quietly in his husky, masculine voice. So he thought Rikku was here to fetch him? She quietly shook her head, walking beside him. "Uhmm... I have a favor to ask you?" She was now standing in front of him, giving the crimson coated swordsman a puppy dog stare. Just play it cool, she thought.

He made a grumbling noise, looking down to her, indicating her to speak.

When she looked up, she could see his one good, amber colored eye through his sunglasses. Since they were standing in a shadow, the sunlight didn't reflect on them, enabling her to view some of his face instead. Only some - since he was still wearing his cowl thingie around his neck as well as his lower face.

"Uhm, you see...", she started. "There is this guy I like. Back at my place in Bikanel Island. I... I really like him, but when we said goodbye, he wanted to kiss me...", her gaze had turned from beside them to the ground, her feet shuffling. "But I ran away... because I didn't know how to react. Or... how to kiss. And now, I don't know how to meet him again after Yunie's pilgrimage..."

She stopped kicking the small crystals on the floor, which she had never realized she'd started doing. Instead, her eyes wandered up her fellow guardian for a split second, only to find one of his eyebrows raised.

"... So?", he asked after a moment of silence. His gaze was still fixed on hers, expecting her to go on. Then she realized that she had forgotten to add her actual question.

"Ahhm, well... I wanted to ask you... if you could teach me a bit...", she mumbled shyly. There was no real reason to be shy, she only was afraid of rejection to some point. This was her last hope, after all.

When he leaned down a little, using his hand to undo the cowl around his neck, Rikku took a small step backwards. As he freed his lower face from the cloth, he spoke softly. "Teach you what?"

His words told the young Al Bhed that he didn't know what she was pointing at - but his actions showed her that he had well understood what she meant. The way he had uncovered his face and thereby lips also kind of told the blonde teen the answer already. Then why was he asking her to speak it out anyway?

Hesitating at first, the blonde looked down again, trying to find something to look at while her hand fumbled on her claw. "You know, that thing we just talked about."

"I can't remember you specifying anything.", Auron simply stated and listened to Rikku's reponse: a sigh.

Her body was now moving back and forth, she was swinging between the tip of her toes and her heel, gaze now fixiating a floating little sphere in the distance - so she didn't have to look him in the eyes while saying it.

"Kissing." She made a pouty face.

The whole situation just now had Auron chuckling lightly. "Alright."

"Huuh?!", she totally hadn't expected this. What she had expected was some kind of questions why she would want a teacher for that if it was natural to happen sooner or later, why him, or...

"Why me, though?" There it was.

She looked up to his actually somewhat smiling form - probably from amusement.

"Uhm, I don't know~", she decided not to play overjoyed over his answer - which she was for some reason. "Of everyone in this group, you just seemed the most suitable. I know that sounds stupid, but-"

Rikku got interrupted by another chuckle. It seemed that not much of an explanation had been needed for him. That, or he didn't want to tease her any further. "It's fine. So, when?"

Now she had to think for a moment. When? No idea when. As soon as they could, so she would be a kissing ace in no time to surprise her crush at home?

"How's now sound?", she giggled before she realized what that would mean. Auron and her, lips to lips...?

Just in the moment she saw the swordman's mouth open to answer, they heard a whistle from Tidus, signalling them to gather and continue their journey.

Another pout followed from the Al Bhed's side, she watched Auron for a reaction, but when he didn't move to leave, her hopes lit up again.

"Okay. But fast... Show me how you imagine it."

He surprised her by saying that and slightly leaning down. The blonde girl gave herself a mental kick and stepped closer to him again. Then, ever so slowly, she rose onto her tiptoes and leaned closer to his face. For a second, she felt his warm breath on her face, before her soft lips pressed to his. Her thoughts were running wild now - was that okay? What would she have to do now? It got interrupted when she felt Auron pressing back. She took it as a hint that the kiss was done, and leaned back down.

"Uhm... okay?" She blinked and nodded as if to say "Was that it?"

The swordsman meanwhile collected his cloak and zipped it up again. "Now you know how kids do it." Sunglasses blocked his eye again, making Rikku unable to read emotions from neither it nor the hidden mouth again.

"Huhh? Kids? Then how to grown ups do it?" The tone of her voice almost sounded like whining. This wasn't everything? But now that she thought back, she DID remember some couples' kissing looked rather like eating eachother's faces... A weird thought. But she was curious now. "Tell meee! Or better... show meee!" The young Al Bhed clinged to the red cloaked swordman's arm, jumping up and down.

A second whistle was heard through the woods. This time louder and longer. They were waiting.

That was the cue for Auron. "Maybe another time", he mumbled, walking on ahead to leave a now very curious Rikku behind.

* * *

**Hope you like! My english is not the best, since I'm from germany. Review please with your thoughts/corrections, it means a lot to me! I need feedback, thank you (=**


	2. Lesson 2

**Aww, you guys are so sweet, your reviews make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside u/ / /u **

**Buffalochip: **Thank you! Here you go! :3

**GentlyRiseAndSoftlyCall: **New chapter now, enjoy!

**starfox: **Thanks! You know, I always thought that native english speakers would be perfect XD But now that I see this whole "your/you're" and "their/they're/there" drama... i just have to shake my head x'D

**inkie: **hehe that's sweet c: Hope you will like him again now ;P

**CupofTeaforAliceandHatter:** Aww, so kind, thank youuu! ;A; I'm doing what I can!

**OfCoffeeAndIceCreams: ***o* Thanks a lot! I'm glad you like him, I hope I can keep up with your high expectations now :P

**This chapter is a bit longer, the next one will be even more! *flies away* Hope you'll like! Let me know everything that's good/bad and how I can improve. (my english too) **

* * *

Their next goal now was much more to Rikku's liking. Wide, sunny plains - the complete opposite of this freezing hell they had just escaped. After all the trouble with Seymour, these beautiful plains seemed more than a worthy prize.

The Al-Bhed girl was the first to run to the cliff to oversee this whole place. "Woooah!", she exclaimed, gaze wandering over the grassy field. Beside a few small hills here and there, it appeared all flat. One weird thing, however, were the spiky rocks coming out of the ground, along with the other weird stone formations. When she took her gaze further, she could see cliffs leading down the western and northern parts. Apparently, this whole thing was some kind of mountain... As on the eastern side, the mountain continued - but upwards this time.

After meeting a person who explained this place a little - stating that it had been the battleground of Lord Braska and [Sin] ten years ago, everything started to make sense. Especially those spiky stones scattered around the plains...

They continued their journey until it had to be about noon. The sun was high up in the sky by now, so they decided for a little rest before it was getting too hot. As a resting place, they chose one of these ground spikes, as it somewhat delivered some cool through its shadow.

A Chocobo carrier wagon crossed their way and offered some food for the summoner and her guardians, mentioning how much she respected Yuna for taking this hard journey upon her. The brunette girl merely smiled and thanked the woman, settling down on the floor then.

"I'm glad that some people are still supporting us.", she mumbled, setting down the food for everyone.

After eating a little, Rikku couldn't help but notice that someone was missing. A certain crimson cloaked swordsman...

Half of her food still in her mouth, she supported herself on one arm to get up, grabbing a rice ball in the progress. "Mhh", she started "I'ma gwet Auron sommfing" and with that, she ran off, ignoring the scolding about not talking with a mouth full.

It took her some minutes to find the old man. Well, "old" was probably a bit harsh... but everyone older than her was "old", Rikku decided. So it didn't necessary have to mean the "old geezer" kind of old. She didn't know his age, anyway, but never planned to judge anyone for theirs. Auron took care of the group - that was what mattered. For Tidus, he played some kind of father role, apparently... different from Rikku, it was at least. Right now, she couldn't quite place it. "Father" was just not the right thing to say. Maybe teacher? Idol? Idol as in, legendary guardian who had already defeated [Sin] one time... She really hoped she could be part of it this time, to bring peace to Spira, and to save Yunie... The young Al-Bhed really wanted nothing but that.

The swordsman was sitting near the western cliff, back to a rock - his gaze far away. Rikku decided to wake him nonchalantly by lightly knocking her riceball-hand against the side of his head. He turned it, giving her a playful deathglare, then a questioning look.

"Your food!", the blonde cheered and plopped down next to him into the soft grass.

She heard a mumble which probably was something along the lines of "You didn't have to" and "thanks" when he took her offering, so she settled down with placing her hands on the ground on either side of her body.

The ground was warm from the bright sunlight shining down on it, however, it was no uncomfortable warmth as there still was a slight breeze blowing over the wide plains, making the grass and flowers dance. Rikku had to fight to keep her hair in place, to not have it spill all over her face. After a while, she realized that her hair was fine when she looked in Auron's direction.

He was just finishing his riceball and obviously not saying a word, so Rikku chose to find something to talk about.

"I'm glad we're out of the cold. That's just not my place to be, y'know?" She watched how his facial expression didn't change. "I guess we all feel the same in that matter!" Rikku stretched her arms, flinging them around a bit before slightly turning towards the older man, sitting a little closer this time. She really wanted to get him to say something.

"Y'know... thanks for last time. The, uhm... teaching." Auron's face turned towards hers, the cloak around his face slipping down slightly to reveal a single grain of rice beside his lips.

The blonde's eyes widened a little, but her hand reached out. Leaning closer to him, she planned to wipe it away in an innocent matter, however - her now half lidded eyes and slightly open mouth told Auron something different. Therefore, he spoke up. "You're ready for step two already?"

For a few seconds, Rikku was confused. That, however, didn't stop her current action of now stretching out a finger to gently poke the piece of rice, making it fall down. Her finger lingered on his skin just for a while more for her to take a look at the older man's lips... The lips that she had kissed not so long ago. Well, it had been more of a peck, but... "Step two?" She snapped out of it when she noticed that she had been poking his lower lip for a few seconds.

His eye gave her a look of confusion before he answered. "Of kissing."

All of sudden, she jerked backwards. "Aah, you're right!", Rikku squealed but before she could say anything else, the swordsman spoke up again.

"I don't think this is the right atmosphere, though." His head turned towards the cliff again, eyes following a lone seagull flying past them before he was blinded by the hot noon sun.

"Huh? Atmosphere?" The young Al Bhed looked puzzled. She had never really been with anyone before, therefore she had no idea about... anything, to be exact.

"Yes. Come find me again at sunset.", the older man said, getting up slowly, turning to leave.

"Eh?", she made a surprised sound and watched his back slowly getting smaller and smaller as he marched away.

"Humphh", Rikku grumbled. "What a meanie-head. He better tell me all about it later."

xxx

The day flew past them pretty quickly, beside from the Malboro attack on their lunch-camp. Luckily for them, he hadn't gotten as far as using his stomach acid attack - so they avoided having to take a long bath and clean the mess afterward. Valefor had been the one to save the day - she raised her wings in triumph before flying off into the sky.

Everyone gave off a loud sigh before packing up their things to continue walking north for a while, in search for an inn. Later that evening they did reach one - it had been a few more minutes to the east, as a Chocobo rider informed them.

Rikku had been watching the sun's position steadily. When they reached the inn, it had already seemed to set from their position. After all had settled down inside, she sneaked out again and found Auron doing the same, just not as discreetly. He had his sword flung over his back, ready to take down anything that would attack him, with a single hit.

He had proven to be the strongest guardian here, but all of that was experience. The young Al Bhed followed him, talking a few things about the landscape and her home until they arrived at the western cliff again. To her surprise, the sun was still above the horizon here. Then again, the wide plains weren't in the way here and they could view - what it felt like - whole Spira from here.

The sight was breathtaking, the setting sun contributing its part by setting the sky on fire with its colors of yellow, orange, red and some hints of purple.

The blonde gasped, leaning over the cliff, Auron grabbing her wrist just to make sure she was okay and not overwhelmed by the moment.

"Auron! It's beautiful!", she squealed, turning to dance around her fellow guardian.

He nodded, "Told you." and moved to sit down.

"Ohh" Rikku suddenly remembered the reason they came here.

"Soo...", she started. "How do grown ups kiss?" The young Al Bhed stopped in her tracks, standing in front of the sitting swordsman now.

When he reached up with his ungloved hand, she curiously took it.

"You want to leave a good impression on that guy, isn't it?" He slowly lead her closer to him by his hand, gently motioning her to sit on his lap. "This isn't a bad start if you want to initiate a kiss. Get closer to him."

Rikku nodded, kneeling on the older man's lap now. "Is that comfortable for you... erm, him?" She was wondering if her knees were too pointy.

"You can change your position any time, I guess..." Auron said, watching her place her legs beside his body now, still sitting on his lap.

"That's better.", she spoke more to herself than to her "teacher". "And then? How do I... initiate anything?" She felt herself blushing a little, now on eye level with the guardian... the legendary guardian. Suddenly, she got a little shy, looking down. The ground they were sitting on also had been HIS battleground ten years ago, he had been the only one to survive it. She wondered what his feelings to returning here were... But now was not the time.

"Are you okay?", the dark haired man asked, worried for a second. Just now she had seemed so cheerful, now she appeared to be a little uncomfortable.

"Huh? Y-yes, I'm alright." She looked up again, Al Bhed green eyes meeting the older man's amber one. His sunglasses had slipped down a bit, revealing a bit more of his face.

He looked back at her with a reassuring gaze, as if to tell the young girl there was nothing to worry about. Auron then slowly raised his ungloved hand to the blonde girl's cheek, placing it there. When her lips parted slightly, he softly started stroking it.

Rikku didn't notice her eyes closing from enjoying the feeling of his slightly raw, but warm hand on her skin. She enjoyed every finger's slow movement, how they slightly brushed some of her hair away and then came to a stop when his - assumingly thumb - brushed her lips.

When nothing happened anymore after that, she opened her eyes, looking slightly confused.

"As for the beginning, I think touching the face or neck is alright. But be aware that he wouldn't let you do that if he didn't like you as well. The face is a private place to touch - people won't let just anyone do it."

Rikku now was more surprised by the amount of words coming out of the guardian's words at once. She noticed that she was staring a bit, but nodded nevertheless.

"That's true! I wouldn't let just anyone do that to my face!" That's when she realized what she had said and looked to the side again. "... Beside you and him, that is..."

Her eyes wandered to the sunset again - watching the red, yellow and purple of the sky mixing into the most beautiful colors. Auron had been right, this did add to the feeling. The sun was now starting to disappear behind the horizon, therefore a few cool winds already blew by.

She turned around again, her task already half forgotten. "So it's-"

"-your turn now.", the swordsman finished for her. He let the hand from her face drop and unbuttoned the collar of his cloak to allow his lower face region to be set free.

Rikku gulped. All of sudden, she didn't know if she was ready for this. It was just simple kissing, after all... but still, something completely new to her. But, she was willing to discover...

"But... How does it work? I mean, after the touch-", she started but got interrupted by him once again: "I will explain to you."

This time, she nodded and decided to just give it a try. Slowly, she took off her gloves and rose one hand up to the older man's left cheek. It felt a little colder than her hand, and certainly a bit raw. Not in a negative aspect - we were talking about a grown man's face, after all, with a slight beard as well.

After she had been caressing his face gently for a few seconds, she saw to her surprise that Auron's good eye's lids lowered and eventually closed - like hers had. A little pressure also told her that he was leaning into her touch. So he was... enjoying it as well?

Rikku felt her heart skip a beat - somehow, this made her happy to see him like that... and want for the planned thing to happen. She couldn't remember ever having seen his face as relaxed as this. No frown, no furrowed eyebrows... Just relaxing. Enjoying.

Now that it felt right, the blonde Al Bhed began slowly leaning in, hand still caressing. She stopped when her face was barely an inch from his, expecting some instruction. When none came, she decided to mimic Auron's slightly parted lips... and leaned in to close the distance between them.

For a second, she felt a bit of helplessness creep up - as to what to do next. As promised, though, Auron helped her out by leading the way. He slowly withdrew his lips from hers - which made her confused for a second - only to press them back against her a moment later. Her humble beginnings at mimicking this must have looked silly to outsiders, as she was still tensing her lips like it was done in pecks.

Auron stopped for a second when he noticed this, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Relax your lips. Real kissing is nothing like brats do it.", he whispered, warm breath touching her slightly cool face and lips. She took in the scent of the older man's cologne, enjoying the fresh smell. The young girl couldn't quite place it, but this did feel more intimate than what he called "brats kissing", or simply "pecking".

"I'll try", she whispered back before pressing her lips against his once again. She felt the stubbles of his slight mustache scratching her upper lip - but not in a painful way. It only meant that she now was closer to him, and the way their lips moved over another now felt strangely... right. Unlike her mistake just now, they were now in a somewhat fluent motion with another. If she had to describe it, she would call it dancing of their lips; they completed each other just perfectly, finding a matching rhythm between slow and fast.

Just like she had expected - it was an intimate thing to do with someone. She could actually TASTE Auron. The legendary guardian... something she had never imagined before. Somehow, Rikku couldn't find anything to compare it to, it was slightly spicy in a way, and... just him. Just Auron, and that made her feel warm and fuzzy on the inside somehow - as well as unbelievable comfortable.

Now also seemed the time to do something with her hands - as she noticed the hand of Auron's arm that wasn't around her holding her chin steadily, caressing her soft skin. A bit unsure, she snaked an arm around the older man's neck, and surprisingly found that she could pull him closer this way. Since getting closer than liplocking wasn't possible, she settled with playing with his ponytail, taking the other hand to massage the back of his neck gently.

When she received a small groan as a response, she was worried to have made a mistake for a second and therefore stopped her actions.

A simple, slightly huffed "Go on." from his side was enough to encourage her to start again. The dark haired swordsman now took both of his hands to cup the young girl's cheeks, not leaving her lips unattended for a second.

After a few minutes, when Auron was about to pull away, he decided to leave a tease for the young blonde. Seductively, he moved his tongue out to brush it over Rikku's soft lower lip, immediately sending pleasant chills down her spine.

"Wha-", she was flabbergasted, both her hands dropping down from his neck in surprise.

"So much for this lesson." He skillfully picked her up, moving into a standing position in one swift movement. When he gently set her down, the swordsman noticed how he had - probably for the first time - achieved to make the young Al Bhed speechless.

She just stood there, blushing, looking at him both puzzled and questioning.

He just nodded and made his turn to leave. "Hope that helped.", he mumbled, his cool attitude back, nothing left from the heat of just now.

The corners of Rikku's lips already dropped at the thought of him not having liked it.

Her eyes, however, lit up again when the crimson coated guardian turned around, smile on his lips, asking "Want to join the others at the bonfire as well?"

Face full of glee, she jumped into the air, loudly screaming "Wheeee!" as she ran after him.

xxx

This night wasn't one of much sleep for Rikku. For some reason, she always had to think of a certain red cloaked guardian, the one with the grumpy face and attitude. The one that bullied her every now and then. The one that was mean for no apparent reason sometimes. The one with the lips that felt amazing on hers... The one with the overwhelming scent in her nose and taste on her lips...

Suddenly, she wasn't all that sure about her crush at her old home anymore. But then again, if kissing always felt that amazing, why would she doubt? Or, in other words, if kissing someone she didn't have a crush on already felt like this, how great would kissing someone she really liked feel? She really did like Auron too, just not in that way.

Therefore - she concluded - was everything going to be fine after Yunie's Pilgrimage. But now, she would have to go back to concentrating on that for a while.

* * *

**Once again, review for feedback (and faster update *cough*) please ;3 It means a lot to me! I always check my phone to see if I got new reviews, and then grin like an idiot when I got new mail x3 **

**Also, I am thinking about doing a mature sequel in a seperate story *hides* Tell me what you think about that. And if you would be interested in reading... o/ / /o **


	3. Lesson 3

**Hey all! Sorry for baking late-cakes but I was a bit busy... plus, I did not want to update until I at least got done a bit of the mature sequel! / / / *blush* ahh i am not good at that. **

**Buffalochip: **Thank you! Haha ;A;**  
OfCoffeeAndIceCreams: **Oh dear, I died a little when I read your comment! I believe, if there were the "cutest comments awards", yours would win it any time ;w; When I read it, it made me smile for at least like a day! x'D No, seriously. It's so sweet. And yess, I will keep updating the sequel as long as there's interest in it D: Even if I don't feel like writing, for my poor reviewers I will force myself eventually! X3**  
Nami Swann:** I know, right? I love this game so much, whenever I think of it, I become all happy because there's just nothing about it that I don't love. From the music to the characters to the story, the details... ahh, you got me swooning, so much love! And same here, before reading a fanfiction here, I never noticed the couple before... but then I fell in love immediately!

**I can't say yet when the first chapter of the mature (!) sequel will be done, just keep checking my profile I guess. (max in 2-3 weeks probably, before my Sweden holiday in July) **

**Rating of this will be changed to T here, because of certain mentions *flies away* **

**DeargodthischapterissolongIshouldhavesplititinhalf*gets slapped***

**Also, sorry if there's something wrong with the formatting, but whatever my office did, I ended up having to add/delete spaces for 20 minutes in this documet x.x**

* * *

It took the group a few days to get through the Calm Lands. They had made a small stop at the Remiem Temple to improve their Aeons and the Monster Arena, getting new weapons to capture fiends all over Spira.

They left the huge plains in the late afternoon, meeting an unexpected boss at the bridge leading to their next goal - the Cavern of the Stolen Fayth. It took them a while to beat the rock hard enemy, fortunately without too many injuries.

After curing everything, they decided that it was too late to reach the cave today, therefore they set up their tents under the bridge. The area there seemed save enough to stay the night, so the male guardians went to look for firewood while Lulu prepared to cut some food. Yuna offered her help, but the mage declined it when she saw the tired look on the summoner's face. "You're going to need all your strength tomorrow for when you meet the Fayth." She smiled, letting Yuna know she could relax.

Meanwhile, Rikku had tried to sneak into the firewood group but was busted by Wakka after a few minutes, telling her to return to help in the camp. She sighed, but helped setting up the leftover tents anyway.

All the while, the Auron thing still bothered her a little. She had to talk to someone else about it... Probably her cousin. The blonde found her sitting on a stone near the camp, relaxing.

The young Al Bhed waved to her, walking closer when she didn't react the first time. "Yunie? Can I ask you something?"

"Hm?" The summoner gazed up to find her younger cousin next to her. "Of course. What is it?"

Now how should she put it. She couldn't tell her that it was about Auron. Maybe she should mention the crush at her hometown? But first, she had to get to know the main thing. About kissing... and how it was supposed to feel like, because she herself could not tell much from kissing a single person only. There was a long pause in which the Blonde tried to figure out how to ask.

"Yunie..." Rikku found herself blushing when she felt her face heat up. "Have you... ever kissed someone?"

For the summoner, the question came as a surprise. She hadn't expected her cousin to ask something like that, so she felt unsure as for what to answer. She knew that the blush on her face would eventually betray her, so she chose to speak the truth. "Y-yes."

Rikku blinked, looking at the summoner's nervous, but smiling face. "What was it like? And with who?... I, I mean, if I may ask that.", she stuttered, not wanting to appear too demanding concerning Yuna's privacy.

"With someone I really, really like... and it was beautiful."

The young Al Bhed noticed her bi colored eyes drifting off into space, staring far away in thought. A small blush graced her rosy cheeks and her eyes glowed in remembrance. "I can't really describe it... It just was the most wonderful feeling. I felt so warm and safe in his arms, I wanted nothing more than to be by his side, to be held by him, to feel his warmth..."

Moving into a sitting position as well, Rikku closed her eyes and tried to remember her last kiss. The way Yuna described it sounded pretty similar to the feelings she had felt. She hadn't really paid attention to much beside their lip's movements - because she still had to learn - so she'd have to do that next time. Next time? What was it going to be like, anyway? And what was the thing Auron did with his tongue, that had somehow made her knees weak? Now, she had the opportunity to find out.

"How did you kiss?" When Yuna gave her a confused look, she quickly added an excuse: "There is this guy I like, you know... and I would like to kiss him. So I need to know everything. If that's okay?" Puppy dog stare always came in handy, especially with her cousin.

"Uhm... how do I explain..." The summoner pondered a while.

Before she would describe any unnecessary basics that the blonde already knew, she interrupted. "I basically know how, but...", she hesitated for a moment. Was that really appropriate to ask someone? But then again she was known to be blunt enough to do such a thing. "Anything about tongue usage?" Rikku asked off the hook, curiously, bowing closer to Yuna now, who somehow started blushing furiously when she mentioned that.

"Oooh~!", she cheered, leaning back again to not make her cousin feel cramped.

It seemed to help a bit - after getting her composure back by coughing, Yuna started talking, still looking into another direction than the one Rikku was in. "Not sure what to say... I guess, you have to try by yourself?"

"Awwh, don't give me that!", the young Al Bhed nagged. "Pleease? Just tell me. Really anything would be helpful..."

A sigh from the summoner's direction. "Promise me you won't laugh."

Rikku could see her cousin's red ears when she looked at the back of her head - a sign that she was still blushing. Or probably even more now.

"I won't." She had to get this over with.

"Okay, well... We just kind of brushed our tongues together. Not the whole tongue... Just a bit. You will understand if you do it." Rikku coughed, so Yuna continued. "Like... playing. Dancing. ... Am I making any sense?" When she turned around, she found Rikku in deep thought. Her younger cousin looked fascinated, her eyes were shining weirdly. Maybe it was the fire's reflection... Or even the moon's.

"Y-yes!" She snapped out of her thoughts when she noticed Yuna staring. "That already helps, thanks!"

The summoner shrugged. "Do I know the lucky guy, if I may ask?"

Shoot. She knew that this was going to come. Before Rikku could think, she spat out: "Maybe.".

That was silly. Yuna didn't know the guy from her hometown. But who she did know, was...

"Well, I'll be heading to bed then, if that's all... I need to prepare for meeting the Fayth tomorrow." The brunette waited for a sign from Rikku that would allow her to get up and leave.

The blonde, meanwhile, was happy that she didn't inquire further. Phew... "Sure. See you tomorrow, then!", she dismissed her cousin.

"Good night." Yuna offered her a smile, got up slowly and left.

"Night, Yunie!", the blonde Al Bhed waved to her as she disappeared inside her tent. Her cousin had been the last to go into their tent for the night.

She herself did not feel any tired yet. Therefore, she decided to stay at the fire just a while longer in order to think about what her cousin had told her. It certainly hadn't been much useful information, most of it just being "You have to try yourself" anyway. What she herself liked. What he liked. Somehow, the feeling of needing more hints didn't disappear. Not having those made her nervous, thinking about Auron's and her next lesson. She somewhat appeared like a student who hadn't studied enough... which made her feel silly.

A cold breeze caught her hair and made her skin shiver. "Brr...", she mumbled, looking into the fire which was getting smaller as well. Suddenly, two logs were thrown into it. She looked up at the person who had done it: Auron.

"Hey.", she smiled, moving aside on the blanket she was sitting on, to make room for her fellow guardian. When he didn't move, she frowned. "You wanna go sleep as well?"

His face was unreadable again, cowl shielding it from the cold as well as potential face-readers. She pouted at the thought of also having to go to bed already, needing some time outside here to think. However, if she would go to bed not much later, she would probably wake up Yunie...

Just when she moved her arms to push herself up, she felt something plopping down next to her. She looked at it with big eyes, happy to find that the crimson cloaked swordsman had taken a seat next to her after all.

To her delight, she also found out that the "something" emitted nice heat, so she couldn't help leaning against him. His sole answer was a mumbled "Mh?" as she nuzzled his left arm with her cheek. A warm, cozy feeling spread through her body which was tiny compared to his muscular one.

Rikku's left arm, however, felt quite unattended and still cold from the night air. That fact made her shake lightly and therefore nuzzle closer against him.

Slowly, Auron reached around her small frame in order to warm her. When he felt her cold other arm, he used his right hand to open the front of his cloak. While the young Al Bhed gave him a questioning look, he sneaked his right arm under her knees, while the left one steadied her back. In a swift movement, he pulled the light weighted girl onto his lap, her back facing him.

A sound of surprise escaped her throat, although only a small one. The newly resulting heat engulfed her as he wrapped the cloak around both of them, making sure that none of the nice warmth could escape. Rikku sighed blissfully, lightly learning back against the man's chest.

"It's so nice...", the young Al Bhed sighed after a while. "Just a little more..."

When a fiend ran past them in the distance, she snapped out of her thoughts. "By the way, why are you still up?"

He didn't hesitate a moment to answer her. "Why are YOU still up?", came his husky voice from behind. Okay, he had a point, she usually was one of the first in bed, due to having outpowered herself during the day.

She thought of an answer for a few seconds. For all she knew, she really didn't want him to send her to bed now... "Not tired yet.", she mumbled - under her breath. Oops, mistake...

"Doesn't sound like it." So he had noticed that it was an excuse.

A huff came from her direction. "Does too..." She fidgeted around on his lap, really not wanting to leave yet. The night sky was clear, not a cloud in sight - no reason to go back to the tent now. Not anymore... "I'm not a kid anymore.", she defended herself.

"I know." He said quietly and she felt his chin resting on her shoulder now, arms holding her close, but loose enough to stay comfortable.

The blonde continued her speech. "And... I just don't wanna go yet..." It was just too nice in his arms. No way she wanted to leave him to sleep in her cold sleeping bag...

"Wasn't going to make you."

"Huh?" She turned her head sideways lightly, giving the face on her shoulder a questioning look, which she then noticed he couldn't see...

"Whaddamean?", she mumbled into his cloak, which had slipped down just enough to block her mouth a little. The young Al Bhed preferred seeing the face of whom she was talking to, so she gently shook the head off her shoulder and turned around on his lap, careful not to drop the cloak in the progress. What she didn't know was that Auron was holding it up, anyway, after he released her for a moment, only to place his arms back on her hips when she was facing him.

Now, that she almost was on eye level with him - still being a bit smaller, obviously, Rikku was able to see his face again. Uncovered as well, since the cloak was sitting around both of them.

"That you can stay." He explained calmly, pulling her down against his chest when a small gust of wind sneaked between them.

Rikku's eyes widened for a second, but returned to normal when he confirmed that she could stay. The position she now found herself in was in his warm arms... His scent and that of leather surrounded her and made the young Al Bhed feel secure all over. She nestled up to his neck, nose being able to sniff his pleasant aftershave once more. For some reason, the blonde felt like touching him. Slowly, she rose up her left hand, moving it up his back, placing it at his hip. After that, she took her right hand and repeated the action, only this time, her hand wandered further, up his shoulder, feeling the strong muscles of his bare arm.

Her inner voice praised him for being this exercised and she felt a small blush creeping up. When she felt his hands caressing her back, she moved her right one over his side, to his armored chest. For a brief moment, she wished that it wasn't... Bad Rikku!, she thought to herself and stopped her movements to lean up again, looking into the man's eye.

Touching his arm hadn't been enough for her. She wanted to see his relaxed face again, wanted to be the reason for it, wanted him to forget the bad things he'd seen in over ten years... or all of his life. Therefore, her hands made their way up to his neck, caressing it gently, and then up to his cheeks. They brushed over the rough skin tenderly, her gaze on his to watch his reaction. To her joy it was the same one as he'd showed last time - one of pure bliss. Now she was wondering why he liked it that much. Had no woman touched him like that in a long time, possibly? But then he wouldn't still be that much of a good kisser, would he?

For all she knew, she wouldn't ask him or remind him of probably unpleasant things. Rikku felt like making him happy only - no bad feelings. When her finger touched the scar which was running down the right side of his face, she thought for a moment. Having it probably was an inconvenience for him as he could only see with one eye. The young Al Bhed however decided that it made him special. Unique. It reminded her of the great deeds he had done as he defeated [Sin] with Lord Braska and Sir Jecht.

As if to praise him or make him feel comfortable, she leaned in to softly kiss the scar.

When she did, she felt him breathe in in surprise. Slowly leaning back, she offered him a smile in response while her hands stopped at his neck for a while. His gaze was unreadable for her - slightly puzzled of course at her sudden act of a personal touch, but she just couldn't help herself. The young Al Bhed felt more responsible for his happiness, the more time she spent with the older swordsman. And it didn't bother her at all...

She watched his facial expression return to normal, as her right hand rose again. The small fingers gracefully caressed the skin of his face, at times brushing his lips which now parted slightly in response. The Blonde found herself staring at them intensely, wanting to feel them on her own once again.

Instead of leaning in, though, her insecurity kicked in again. What if he didn't want? She hadn't even asked him yet if he wanted to continue their lesson now. He also hadn't shown any signs of pulling her closer or even trying to kiss her. Was she making him feel uncomfortable? Judging from the calm look on his face, she either didn't - or he faked it. What were the chances of him doing so? Not very high, most likely.

Still, Rikku was nervous about the next step. What if she messed up and he didn't like her kissing? Suddenly, she wondered why she even cared so much. This was only Auron they were talking about. He wouldn't judge her - because he knew it was all a new experience for her. Until now, he had been surprisingly cooperative, she really wasn't used to it from the "big meanie". Maybe she had really managed to get his mind off the bad things that had made him act this way? Who knew... because all that mattered now was the look on his face, eye closed halfway, slightly leaning forward with parted lips...

The young Al Bhed noticed a slight tingly feeling in her stomach at the sight of him. She felt unsure of what to say, or if to say anything at all. This was a completely new side of him which she noticed was showing now - and for the first time, she had to wonder why she was doing this. Sitting in front of him now, she did realize one thing: She did not want to kiss for the act of learning it right now. She wanted to kiss Auron, because it simply was HIM. It frightened her a little, that's why she would not mention it to the swordsman.

"You alright?", he asked after a while, which made her realize that she must have been daydreaming too long.

His eyes were open again, a concerned look on his face now.

Rikku shook her head, offering a smile. "I'm fine. Was just thinking." With that being said, she leaned in closer to the dark haired guardian.

"Thinking about what?" His rough voice made her stop her actions for just a second. Now, that was one thing she could not answer him... Therefore, she offered him a small kiss as an answer.

When she gazed up into his eye, a raised eyebrow told her that this answer did not satisfy him. On the other hand, he was not backing up either.

Okay, then she would have to try harder, she thought, pressing lips against his once again. After repeating the same action three more times, exactly how Auron had taught her last time, she felt him respond by pressing back. She noticed a hand move its way up her arm, over her neck, to her cheek.

His slightly raw lips moved over hers in an experienced way, as she tried the best to mimic his actions. After a while, she felt pretty content with her ability to keep up with him. For some reason, he was kissing her faster this time, almost as if hungry. This thought pleased the young Al Bhed, it made her feel wanted... as much as she did feel the same for him.

For now, she was drowning in his scent again, as well as his wonderful taste. She inhaled through her nose subtly when she thought of the end of their last "training"... and Rikku breathed in sharply when she remembered the older man's tongue on her lips. It had left a warm, tingly feeling, one she got all too curious about now. Apparently, that was also some kind of kissing; the one Yunie would have described.

Curiously, she parted her lips and slipped out her pink tongue, giving the older guardian's lower lip a testing lick. She was surprised how much more of him she could taste this way, and it made her feel needy.

Too busy thinking, she didn't notice that Auron had stopped his movements in surprise, but when he felt another lick on his lips, he took it as a sign that she hadn't done so on accident - and titled his head, lips parting as well.

Rikku felt a little helpless at first as for what to do next, but when Auron titled his head to enable them to get closer to each other, she got an idea. The young Al Bhed could feel the soft scratching of his beard again, before something warm and slippery touched her lower lip instead...

As a reaction, listening to Yunie's advice, she moved out her own tongue to gently brush it over the swordsman's. Both of their hearts skipped a beat at the first touch, it felt as if a pleasant electricity was flowing through them. It was an indescribable feeling for Rikku. New, but not in a bad way... Auron's tongue caressing hers felt very intimate, after all, she could smell and taste him all around her now.

Meanwhile, the older guardian took his arms to pull her flush against him, wrapping tightly around her, mouth on hers.

A battle of tongues emerged then; one that Rikku soon lost herself in and yielded the older man dominance. All of this was still new to her, but she kept on with it surprisingly well.

She noticed how - beside a huge tingling feeling in her stomach and around - she felt contentment, being held by the familiar, strong arms that would keep her safe at any cost. Rikku wanted to return that feeling to him - therefore, she moved her legs to wrap both of them around the warrior's back.

Their kisses got increasingly hungrier, exploring each others mouths and - from time to time - even necks... Rikku really enjoyed the little huffing sounds that Auron seldomly gave away while kissing, as well as the small moans when she tried to explore the sensitive skin on his neck with her lips and tongue.

One other thing she didn't miss was the weird feeling growing between her legs. Something, she was pretty sure, she had never felt before. Or not that she could remember. It just felt plain weird until - when she made a move forward - she hit some of Auron's bodyparts in his lap. The feeling she got from that movement let her breathe out a little moan. Whatever it was, it made her lower body tingle, so she moved her hips to repeat it - lips never leaving the swordsman's.

It didn't take him long to realize what Rikku was doing to parts of his lower body, a part which was growing increasingly harder at her touch, to be precise...

The second time they came in contact with each other made both moan in unison. When the swordsman opened his eye, he saw her moving her hips backwards again.

This was the point where Auron had to put a stop it it. Gently, he placed his hands on the small girl's hips, in order to hold her in place. At the same time, he pulled away, regretting it in an instant when he saw her flushed face, which was already leaning in again. The smallest string of saliva glittered between them like a silken spider string, still connecting their lips indirectly.

Rikku made a noise of discomfort, trying to move again, but the swordsman's strong, but gentle grip kept her in place. "I think that's enough for now.", he mumbled against his will. His body obviously screamed for him to continue, but his mind knew that this just wasn't right. They were starting to go beyond their "contract", and he didn't want her to end up regretting everything the next morning. She didn't want HIM, she wanted the guy back at her home place.

Lifting her up from his lap, he sat her down beside him again. "We should go to sleep. Tomorrow's going to be a long day in the Cavern.", he said, emotionless as always. His heart hurt at the sad expression on the young Al Bhed's face, but he had to play it cool. She gave out a whimper, but had to agree. "Okie." Rikku moved to get up, only to find a hand in front of her face.

She gladly accepted the offer, taking it as a sign that he was not angry with her. The smile on his face answered the last questions, which made her happy. Not only happy, she felt like hugging the whole world. A great, warm feeling spread through her at the remembrance of their previous actions. Some part of her still couldn't believe that she was doing this kind of stuff with AURON... It just seemed so unreal.

The next thing he said, however, made the corner of her lips and her eyebrows drop in disbelief.

"I think that's all there is to teach about kissing. You now know everything important there is to know."

Disappointment washed over her for some reason. They were already done? For good? Did that mean, there would be no more kissing?

She made a quiet noise of protest before she realized that this had been the plan all along. Up until this point only. Then why did she get such a sick feeling in the stomach when thinking that there would be none of this kind of stuff happening anymore?

Her gaze turned to the older guardian who was putting on his cloak again, covering those gorgeous lips, which had been on hers only minutes ago. When his head turned to face her, she forced out a small smile. "Alright, thank you.", she squeezed out painfully, trying the best not to break her smile. Inside her, everything felt cramped up and Rikku could swear that she felt tears forming in her eyes. Therefore, she looked away, happy that he did not seem to notice neither that, nor her slightly trembling voice.

"I can tell that your crush will like it.", he started emotionlessly, suppressing the regret he now felt for having answered her plea in the first place. This was going to be hard now, for both of them. They had both gotten used to the exchanges of affection.

A part of the 'I can tell that he will like it' made Rikku feel a little proud of herself, because it hinted that Auron himself had apparently liked it. Her inner voice was screaming to ask him why they shouldn't just continue... but then again, she had no excuse for that if she knew everything about kissing now.

"Good luck with him.", the older swordsman finished and turned to walk towards his tent.

All warmth that had surrounded Rikku before, left with him walking away. That was when she realized one thing. Muttering more to herself, she said in her mother tongue: "Hud cina yhosuna... [Not sure anymore...]"

Since her gaze was on the ground and Auron's turned towards the tents, she could not see the small smile forming on his lips or hear him breathe out a small chuckle.

"Sleep well." He mumbled into his cowl, turning halfway to find her staring at the ground with the saddest impression. If it wasn't for him being, well... him, he would probably be wearing something similar.

"Nightie...", was her reaction, as well as a small wave. Only the corners of her lips wouldn't play along to smile, to not give him the "wrong" idea that she was dejected... They just twitched in a weird manner, therefore she was thankful for the dark probably hiding it.

Auron couldn't bare the sight of her like that. He himself was feeling the way she was looking at him right now. For that reason, he decided to add one more thing.

"If you ever need help with something again... Let me know."

Her face lit up again at his words instantly. This was an indirect invitation which got her all excited. Those words kept ringing in her ears even after Auron was long gone. Jumping into the air, she let out a small squeeing noise.

Yes, she would be more than willing to make use of it in the future...

* * *

**~End~**

* * *

**thanks for all the follows and favs btw! Everything is much appreciated, especially reviews ^_^ ! More reviews= faster updates, as usual :3 **

**As requested, I will do a mature sequel to this story in a seperate fic. For those who'd like to read - check my profile in 1-3 weeks! **

**Hope you liked this one, let me know please, as well as improvements!**


End file.
